A One Night Time Stamp: Tony and Maxxie
by kinneyddicted
Summary: This is a time stamp for my fic One Night. If you're not familiar with it. I suggest you dont read this.


**A/N: To those who wondered what happened between Tony and Maxxie that resulted to their current issues with each other, here it is. I have to put it under Glee instead of Skins because it only makes sense to put it under the Glee category since this is only a timestamp for One Night which is under Glee and I have to stop writing my AN coz it starts to sound crazy. And by the way, if you don't read One Night, this wouldn't make sense. TY**

**Warning: If you're looking for Puck and Kurt, they were only mentioned here. Tony and Maxxie centered one-shot. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie.

* * *

**A One Night Time Stamp: Tony and Maxxie**

When he first saw him, he was on the drunken side but that didn't stop him from remembering him the next day he saw him. How could he forget those blue eyes and soft black hair which curled on the collar of that shirt which clung perfectly on all the right places? Or the way that ruby red lips turned up when he smiled at him. Tony was definitely the most beautiful man he'd seen for the longest time. To top it all, Tony also looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine and that was saying something because he was known to be really choosy. It must be because he was good looking himself, not his words but Kurt's.

_A princess like you deserves a good looking prince. Too bad Ashton Kutcher is already taken. _He smiled as he remembered what Kurt used to say whenever he launched his fairytale dream guy. Kurt said that he had too much of a high standard when it came to his soon-to-be partner and he sometimes felt scared that he might not find that ideal partner because c'mon, in the gay world, there were loads of competition, that ideal guy must have already been snagged by another queer. And when he was about to lose hope, there he came but there was still one little problem.

He was straight.

"So you wanna make out?" When Tony asked that question, his heart jumped to his throat. Did he hear right? Or was he too tired from washing five cars to even comprehend anything.

"You're straight right?" He asked indignantly as he folded his arms on his chest.

"So?" The bastard retorted with a smirk and his knees turned jelly at the sight. God, he wished for a self control right now.

"I'm off limits then. I'm not crazy to have sexual relationship with straight men." He said in an indignant tone. The craziest thing a gay guy could do was to have a relationship with a straight guy because in the end, the gay guy was always the one to get hurt. Maxxie Oliver was nobody's right hand or fuck buddy.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's just a make out. I promised not to give you a hickey." He said sexily and that just did it for him. Oh god, he was surely going to regret this for sure.

He breathed deeply. "Fine." He said as he jumped in Tony's waiting arms, straddling him on his bed.

* * *

The taste of his lips clung to his in the most sensual way. When he kissed him at the garage, he had this thing in him that didn't want to stop but the voice of his father brought him back to present. He's straight since birth but finding one Maxxie Oliver not sexy made him ached all over. Was this really possible? This was the first time he felt something like this. Maybe, he should ask his brother Puck about the matter because he knew his brother had the answers.

All the questions about his sexuality were thrown out the window when the blonde tease jumped in his arms and straddled him. He was fully aware of Maxxie's manhood bumping on his but instead of feeling disgusted or scared, he was actually excited. Goddamnit. What the flying fuck was wrong with him? He should be pushing Maxxie away. He should be telling him that he was just kidding when he asked him if he wanted to make out. But instead of those, he just found himself inserting his hands inside Maxxie's shirt and kissing those plump lips like Maxxie was the oxygen he needed to breathe.

He felt Maxxie's hands gripping his hair and he found it really sexy, making him to deepen the kiss. Maxxie was making little cute noises at the back of his throat and that sound went straight to his southern region. Fuck, he was having a hard on from kissing Maxxie. He should really stop right now so he did what was right. He pulled away.

Maxxie looked surprised but didn't say anything. Instead, he bit down on those swollen lips and just stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce the depth of his soul. One thing was certain, he didn't want to stop so he kissed Maxxie again then quickly pulled away to take off Maxxie's shirt. As soon as Maxxie was half naked, he attached his lips on the base of Maxxie's throat. Forget about giving him a hickey. He would damn give him hickeys. He continued his licking and sucking on Maxxie's throat then he slowly brought his mouth on Maxxie's left jaw, biting it gently. He could feel that Maxxie was aroused as he was so he said what he used to say to his college hookups.

"I want to fuck you." He said huskily on Maxxie's left ear as he licked the shell. He felt Maxxie shivered under his touch. "I'm sorry I didn't make good on my promise." He added as he gently nipped on Maxxie's lower lip. "So what do you say?"

Maxxie looked at him with lust blown eyes. "Do it."

* * *

As soon as he pulled out of him, Tony quickly got up the bed without a word and walked straight to his bathroom to shower. He wouldn't deny it, the sex was great. Tony felt so good. The way he kissed him as he thrust slowly and gently inside him was mind altering. To add the icing on the cake, Tony screamed his name as he reached his own orgasm. But why when he tried to plant a kiss on Tony's broad shoulder, Tony quickly excused himself so he could take a shower.

Did Tony regret it? Maxxie shook his head. Tony was just trying to process what happened. They would talk in the morning but right now, he needed to sleep so he closed his eyes as he drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

He turned on the shower knob and quickly stepped under the hot spray. He squeezed his eyes shut as he reached blindly for the soap. The sex shouldn't feel that great. It shouldn't feel amazing. But Jesus Christ, having himself deep inside Maxxie was the greatest of all the feelings he'd felt for the longest time. It should feel wrong, only it wasn't.

He quickly soap up his body. He had to erase Maxxie's scent on him because he knew that if it lingered long enough, he would get addicted.

As soon as he finished showering, he made a decision. He had to get out here.

**

* * *

**

_This is Tony. You know what to do. _

It'd been three days and it was always his voicemail who answered him. He even tried Puckerman Corp but the receptionist told him that Tony had not been present for three days.

What he feared now happened. Tony was clearly avoiding him. And as much he tried to deny it, it hurt.

*****!*** **

"Look Max, what happened between us is – "

"…a mistake. I know." Maxxie said, cutting him off. He wanted to shout, 'No, it wasn't a mistake. It was amazing, you are amazing but I was shit scared because I'm not gay.' But of course, he was too proud to say that, too scared. Maxxie's eyes were now glistening with unshed tears and he knew that he caused that. "Now if you'll excuse me, my best friend needs me right now."

He could only watch as Maxxie disappeared from view. He really screwed up this time.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I'll try to update One Night by Friday or Saturday. And of course, if you want to know their progress, it's in the next chapters of One Night though only in snippets since One Night is for my beloved Puckurt. I just love T and M so I made this. =)**


End file.
